


First Kiss

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: They share their first kiss.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> a bit early but I cannot sleep, so, today's prompt was "first kiss"

“Do you...still want to kiss me?”

They were leaning against the counter in Michael’s kitchen. Michael was still a little cold from their walk, the air already crisp, the sun only occasionally shining through the canopies of the trees in the woods they’d been walking through.

_ “May I kiss you?” Gerry had asked when they had stopped for a bit and Michael had been admiring the light hitting the colourful leaves. _

_ Michael had frozen, looking back at Gerry’s face that had taken on a pink hue. He looked like he’d rather not be holding Michael’s gaze, but he did and it hit Michael that he was serious. Michael’s shock turned into nervousness and he looked around. He couldn’t see anyone, but they had walked past a person or two ever since they started their walk. _

_ “Not here,” had been his tentative answer, cheeks flushing quickly as his heart skipped a beat.  _

_ He had been wanting to kiss Gerry for a while but had been far too shy to ask. Michael didn’t know  _ how _. And now he might have blown the opportunity.  _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Okay?” Michael had looked surprised. _

_ Gerry had shrugged with a nervous smile. “Well, it’s not a no. That’s more than I expected.”  _

Gerry looked up from the kettle he’d been watching heat up and into Michael’s blushing face. “Yes. Would that be okay now?”

Michael brushed a curl behind his ear and gave a nervous nod. Gerry took a step towards him and Michael leaned down after a short moment of hesitation, letting Gerry close the last of the gap, lips barely brushing against Michael’s. He pulled away, looking into Michael’s eyes.

“Was that okay?”

Michael wasn’t happy about the kiss being interrupted before he could properly feel Gerry’s lips. He nodded and brought one hand to Gerry’s cheek, before pressing their lips together again, a bit awkwardly. Gerry smiled nervously and moved his lips against his, wrapping his arms loosely around Michael’s neck. 

The angle was a little clumsy and rearranging made their noses bump together at first, mumbled apologies passing between them before they pressed their lips together again. Michael’s free arm wrapped around Gerry’s waist, pulling him closer, parting his lips against Gerry’s. Gerry matched him, a little too enthusiastically, their teeth clacking together unpleasantly for a moment, forcing them to pull away and try again more carefully, slower. Their grips tightened around the other as tongues tentatively met, a little sloppy, but the novelty of it enough to distract from that, new taste and sensation as they explored each other’s mouths, bodies drawn closer because that's what seemed right, hands bunching in fabric as their hearts raced with the rush of it all. Both of their faces were flushed, maybe a little from lack of air as pulling away to breathe didn't sound at all desirable, not when the others warm lips felt so good, hot tongues fit so well against each other.

The sudden beeping made them both start, jump away from each other. They shared a confused look, both still red-faced and a little out of breath. It took a moment before they managed to drag their eyes away from each other, searching for the source of the noise. Michael chuckled when he realised it had been the kettle, heart still racing with the memory of Gerry’s lips on his. He felt so light, and when Gerry started laughing, too, he couldn’t stifle his own giddy giggles. They looked at each other again, which only made them laugh more.

**Author's Note:**

> kisses are fun to write until I start hearing them and need to take a 24 hour recovery break because those noises are hellish to me.


End file.
